To the Left, To the Right
by pot cooking
Summary: Will two parallel paths ever meet? Can Fate somehow bring the two together? Which TWO? P.S.The first one got deleted...TTdon't know why. But nvm, R&R!


Hi! I know I haven't been writing for A DAMN LONG time, but forgive me neh? So long that I can't even remember the password to my email account and that is why I have to register as another user. T_T baka or what? But I am the same author! Keke, enough crap, those who reviewed last time, review again!! Those who haven't reviewed, you MUST review.  
  
This is not like the old one, because the old one was far too short. So, I rewrote it again!  
  
I present the adapted version of Walking to the Left, Walking to the Right! Chapter 1.  
  
*  
  
Dedicated to all lovers in this world and my dear reviewers.  
  
They both stay in the same apartment in the same city. Everytime they went out, anywhere they went, she was used to walking to the left nd he was used to walking to the right.  
  
They never met.  
  
The maze-like city has a lonely feeling to it. You never know what you will miss.  
  
The two played with same cat, fed the same dog, teased same toddler.  
  
But they never met.  
  
*  
  
It was especially cold that winter. Makino gripped her umbrella tightly as the wind howled about her. The sun could not be seen, the dark grey skies casting a gloomy effect on the city. Everywhere was dark and bleak, as people scurried home. Makino walked on, and stopped in front of a bare tree.  
  
*  
  
Tsukasa dug his hands deep into his trench coat. Damn this blustery day, he thought. He hated such days, where a sense of hopelessness seemed to permeate the whole surroundings. He walked hastily but stopped in front of a bare tree.  
  
*  
  
The two of them looked up at the bare tree. He was standing on the right of it, while she was standing on the left of it.  
  
The bare tree was a symbol of their loneliness in this big city. Where there seemed to be no one who could understand them, where love seemed nothing but a mere fantasy.  
  
They were filled with loneliness and self pity as they looked at the tree. But they did not meet.  
  
*  
  
It was a fine morning, and for once, the sun shone brightly.  
  
Makino stayed alone in an apartment in a busy city. She believed that she needed the peace and quietness, which her home could not provide, especially with her naggy mother around.  
  
The phone rang and she answered it. "Yuki? Oh yes! I will be coming right now!" She hurriedly replaced the receiver and gathered her stuff.  
  
She rushed out of the door and walked to the left.  
  
Every time she walked out, anywhere she went, she was used to walking to the left.  
  
*  
  
Tsukasa stayed alone in an apartment in a busy city. He wanted to escape from the hollow house that was now empty, devoid of any warmth.  
  
Not saying that his present state made him feel better, but at least it was an improvement.  
  
He let out a sigh as he put on his business suit. He gulped some coffee and walked out of the house. Everytime he walked out, anywhere he went, he was used to walking to the right.  
  
*  
  
Tsukasa was the CEO of the Doumyouji Enterprises, the largest in Japan. But he did not appreciate his position.  
  
"Mr Doumyouji, there are some documents for you to sign." His secretary came in with an armful of files.  
  
He glanced up at her, irritated.  
  
"Leave them there first."  
  
He gazed listlessly out of the window. He was the most influential man in Japan. He had the money. He had everything and anything he could ever ask for.  
  
But he was lonely.  
  
His cell rang.  
  
"Tsukasa? Soujirou here! Eh, do you want to go for the party today? It's going to be fun! There are going to be a lot of girls! Come on!" Soujirou's incessant nagging annoyed him.  
  
"No thank you. You enjoy yourself with Akira and Rui. Bye." He shut Soujirou off.  
  
He hated parties, he hated crowds.  
  
He just longed for someone to fill that gap in his lonely heart. Someone who could be his true love? Was there that one person in such a big city?  
  
He glanced at the pile of files and signed them.  
  
*  
  
The sun in winter sometimes makes people's shadows look really long.  
  
She was used to walking to the left, and he was used to walking to the right. They never met.  
  
* Makino sat at her table and switched on the desk lamp. Her day out with Yuki somehow was dampened by Yuki's gushing of her new boyfriend.  
  
It was not five o'clock but the sky was dark again. She started reading the novel that she just bought. It was about a pair of star-crossed lovers who were separated and never met because they just kept missing each other.  
  
She started to cry. Such stories made her feel that the world was a dark and gloomy place.  
  
The dark grey clouds started to drift away.  
  
*  
  
When Makino was not working or reading, she would walk down the streets to take a cup of coffee and take a stroll. Or maybe talk the stray cat and give it some food.  
  
The sun was shining again, but the house felt damp and cold.  
  
Sometimes, Makino felt life had no meaning to it.  
  
Even grass needs a little bit of sunshine to survive.  
  
*  
  
The weather soon became fine.  
  
She was used to walking to the left, and he was used to walking to the right. They never met.  
  
*  
  
It looked like it would rain again. The sky became threatening.  
  
Just like most people in the city, they did not know each other at all even though they had been staying just next to each other.  
  
But of course, life is never simple. And two parallel paths would somehow cross, someday.  
  
*  
  
In the church just next to the apartment, a little child said a little prayer.  
  
"I wish that everyone in this world will somehow find love."  
  
*  
  
They are both convinced  
  
That a sudden passion joined them  
  
Such certainty is beautiful  
  
Such uncertainty is even more beautiful  
  
Wislawa Szymborska 


End file.
